Patent Document 1 below describes an arrangement in which, by sectioning the interior of a tank main body 11 blow molded using a synthetic resin into a first chamber 24 and a second chamber 25 by means of a narrow passage 23, a baffle plate (wave suppression plate) effect is exhibited in the passage 23.